Death Child
by psychoticObserver
Summary: She was killed, then reborn. He walked into her life, President of Panem, and decided her life was no longer her own. shaped her into a weapon, a toy for his little games, and sent her in, to be the ultimate player. But can a toy become more than that?
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games series**_

**Prologue**

A sicking smile spread across the puffy-lip-man's face as he observed the recently born baby girl, lying on her dead mother's body, growling in-humanly. Snow's first instinct was to kill the child with her mother, but…

"This one is different." Snow said, gleefully, a scientist from behind him stepped forward

"What should we do with her, sir?" the scientist asked

"Take her to the Vault. Make her like that boy."

"Subject TA-1?"

"Yes." Snow replied, an awful smirk on his features

"Of course, President." The scientist gestured to a couple more scientists behind him, a young woman with mahogany hair and glasses swept down and scooped the baby girl up from her mother. Instantly the baby screamed and reached for her mother's dead form. The woman tries to soothe the baby, but if fails, and the child continues to screech. The woman takes the child to the fourth laboratory in the large building of the Capitol. Snow crouches down by the dead body of the mother of the child

"You must be so proud, dear Adena. Your daughter will be the face of the future of Panem. We will make her invincible. We will make her…the ultimate weapon." And with another sickening gleeful smile, Snow stands up and walks away. From the darkest corner in that already pitch black room, now splattered with blood, two eyes glare at the Presidents back with so much hatred, a small flame starts on the back of Snow's blood stained coat. When the flame was noticed, the door to that isolated room slammed shut quickly, but despite the thickness of that door, and whether it was shut or not. The creature in a dog-crate at the back of that corner, could still hear the anguished screams of that little baby girl. The one destined to become his sister.

**Finished.**

**I hope you like it. ^^**

**Review means HAPPINESS**

**SO REVIEW!**

**-B**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games series or its characters**_

**Chapter 1**

Pain.

That's all that existed to that child. Pain, Hatred, Loathing, a need for Vengeance, a burning fire inside her, kept her warm in that bleak, cold darkness, but burned her already fiery, pained body. Her eyes, pitch black, stared into nothingness, heavy, but open. Her mind was foggy, but one memory remained.

That man. Who smiled uglily down at her, who summoned the glasses woman, who took her to that white room. Where she was born.

But really, was she born in that room? Or was she killed, and sent to hell? Or did they leave her alive purposely, to make it more painful. She wanted to kill that man, something deep inside her wanted so terribly to kill him. But the thought of doing so only added to the pain. No, she couldn't kill him.

She could not kill her father. The man who created her.

The child whimpered, it hurt. It hurt so much. Every cell was on fire, and she could feel each one in full, making it so much more unbearable. She could feel everything, the metal floors. Walls, door and the metal of the cage they threw her in. All the elements inside, she could individually feel. And it scared her. She wanted to close her eyes, but one tiny movement sent her nerves blazing. So she remained staring into blackness.

Until two bright crimson eyes stared down at her, with emotions she had never seen. But yet she knew them;

Sympathy

Love

Sadness

And then there were the ones she had too; Hatred, Pain, Fire. But they weren't towards her. Neither knew what their hatred was towards, but it filled them completely. So, so, so lost. Locked away in a cage, with their burning lust for blood. But…whose?

That child stared into those red, red eyes and confusion bloomed amongst the forest of emotions that swayed and churned within her.

"Hello, sister." A voice came from the darkness, from above her, from the owner of those eyes. The child tried to speak but it came out choked, it was too painful

"They made you like me. We are brother and sister now. My name is Ash. They call TA-1. But I was named Ash." The child tried to twist the word around her tongue which felt heavy and thick

"A…Ash…" She managed to whimper out. Ash lent down and patted the child's head, where small locks of dark hair were beginning to grow.

"Don't speak, sister. It makes it burn more. You burn, yes?" The child whimpered in agreement. Yes, she burned, she burned a lot.

"Father will teach you. Teach you lots. We wait for Father. He will come." Ash said, stroking the child's soft curls "They kept your hair. At least you left you something of what you were, sister. Before they murdered you. And turned you into us."

The child didn't know how much time had passed, but for a long, long, long, long time, she waited in the darkness, lying on the floor of the rusted cage she shared with Ash. Slowly, very, very slowly, the burning began to fade away and extinguish. The child felt relief flood its place, but she still hurt, and she was still hurting, when the metal door made odd noises, and then opened, letting a stream of light pour in, Ash immediately jumped from his corner in the cage and moved towards the light, very slowly and carefully, so he did not stand on the child. It was then that the child noticed the cage was quite cramped. Three people walked into the darkness from that metal door, the light that streamed in making it just bright enough to see, made the blackness a dark grey. The child moved from her lying position that she had been in for so long, and she tried to stand, as she managed to somewhat stand on her own feet she felt her messy, over-sensitive curls brush the top of the cage, there is still some room left, but not as much as before. When she first arrived, Ash said that they should be able to fit two of her standing on top of each other in the height of the cage. How much time had passed since then? The child tried to stumble to where Ash was crouched, but her legs failed her and she fell. The child dragged herself closer; she had to see him, the one that came from the light.

Her Father.

She reached through the bars towards him, whimpering. Her eyes were still blurry, and it was still too dark for her to see what her arms looked like, but she could see a shape. Odd things jutted out from random places on her arms, strings wove around in complicated patterns. But in that moment, she didn't care. She needed to reach her Father.

"Look how much she has grown!" her Father exclaimed, chuckling "After only three years! She's grown excessively! Amazing!" He turned to the others that came from the light "How strong is she? What are her statistics?"

"As you wished, President Snow. Her strength, speed, reflexes and senses far excel that of even a mutation or super-human." It was the glasses woman! But she looked different…

"Excellent!" Her Father laughed, the he leant crouched down in front of the cage "Hello there, dear. Are you hungry? Come with me. Let's go get you some food; we have much to talk about." The cage door opened, and Father reached in to grab the child

"Sir? What are you doing?" The other light-comer exclaimed

"I am picking her up, to carry her to the 'Play-Ground'. It is perfectly safe, right, Professor?" Father replied

"Yes. She is too confused and unsure of herself to be of any harm to anything." Glasses-woman nodded. Father reached for the child again and scooped her up in his arms

"Come on then, little one, let's go." Wait. Ash. Ash! What about Ash? Ash had no food either. They never brought anything to them! Ash needs food too! Ash is hungry too! The child squirmed and turned around to reach for Ash who glared resentfully at glasses-woman from the cage

"A…A-Ash! A-Ash!" The child choked out

"It seems Subject TA-2 has developed a relationship to TA-1." Glasses-woman stated. Father stared hard at Ash, before turning to the other Light-comer

"Bring him with us. He needs more training." The other Light-Comer moved towards the cage and opened it again, the child strained to see, but Father carried her out into the light. It was so bright. So, so bright. The child had to close her eyes and then blink rapidly to adjust. Father was carrying her…the child felt warm.

But not burning like she was so long ago. It was a different, nicer heat. She liked it, she snuggled deeper into her Father's arms, yes, she had decided, she _loved_ her Father, more than anything. And she would do anything for him. The child closed her eyes and enjoyed the nice warmth of her Father.

But it wasn't long until she gently shook her to tell her they had arrived at her Play-Ground. He set her down and the child looked around.

Around her was a plush room, full of soft things in many colours, baby blues and punks, soft yellows and creams. And a bit table, covered in many things that smelt awfully delicious. The child's eyes widened and she ran from place to place, checking everything, poking things, trying to figure out what they were. She walked through the white walled room to the far left corner, where a mountain of soft things was piled up. The child slowly stalked closer to it cautiously, eyeing the object at the front of the pile, carefully she extended her hand and quickly jabbed it before racing back. Nothing happened.

The child carefully and slowly walked towards it and wrapped her arms around the light pink fluffiness, burying her face in it. Suddenly the head fell off of it. The girl stared at it, then at her Father in shocked, confused fear. What happened, Father? Snow laughed

"This is called a 'plush bunny rabbit', little one. It's a toy. Don't worry that it broke; I have plenty more for you. I guess you don't know your own strength just yet, do you?" Father laughed "That's alright. I will teach you." Father gestured towards the big table with the cream table-cloth. "Let's have something to eat now. I have much to tell you." He reached out his hand for the child, and she didn't hesitate to take it and let him lead her to the table…until she caught sight of her arm.

Horrible. Ugly. Disgusting. In many shades of darkness, black, grey, silver. The string was not string, but wires and cords. Gears were woven through the advanced design of metal, rotating and whirring. The child, horrified, ripped her hand away from her Father's and inspected it. It was metallic too, dotted with black and silver metal, her fingers were long silver talons of metal placed on hard, square, black fingers. The child looked at her other arm, frightened, it is the same, she looked at her feet, they are also twisted designs of metal, with scary claws for toes, wires twirling around, she spun around, tried to see every inch of herself, and everything she did see is made of metal. Drastic, structured designs of black and silver metal, all around her.

No…that's not right. She _was_ the metal. The disgusting, horrifying metal _was_ her body. It is what she was made of. The child stared at her metallic arms again in shocked terror, the black metal is shiny, and with the light from the lamps and ceiling lights bouncing off it, she could manage to see her face.

And that only terrified her more.

Her face was yet another mix of black and silver metal, but the hair on her head was human. Jet black human curls that fell just short of her black metal shoulders. Her eyes were human too. But they were a horrifying crimson red, just like Ash's were.

She knew in that moment, she was going to have nightmares about those eyes.

The child tore her disgusting eyes away from her equally disgusting, twisted face to stare in horrified confusion at her Father. Her Father smiled happily back at her, but the sight of that smile sent shivers down her metallic spine.

"Aren't you beautiful, child?" Father said, still wearing that scary smile. No, the child did not think she was beautiful! What is she? What is this monster? "We weren't able to finish you yet. But soon enough, you'll have skin too. Oh! I've forgotten to name you!" the child's fear disappeared temporarily at that word and she tilted her head in confusion.

"Something nicer than Subject TA-2. Let's see…" Father stepped closer and examined the child, thinking deeply, Ash was named after the ash black colour of his metal, and the slightly calmer light of flames that are his eyes. Flame. Fire. Snow stared into the child's eyes, now bright red, brighter than Ash's. Like burning flames.

"Azalia. Your name shall now be Azalia." The child, Azalia, stared confused at her Father. "It means 'fire'." He explained with a smile, then, his face became very serious and Azalia couldn't help being afraid of him again.

"Now, Azalia. Soon, the scientists will have your skin ready, and then you will be complete. Do you understand?" Azalia nodded in response, her Father smiled "You seem to have an excellent IQ, much more than one of three years! Amazing! You know so much and yet you were never taught."

"I taught her some, Father." Ash spoke up, his voice soft but somewhat gravelly "I taught her to understand what you say, and she can say my name, but not much else." Snow nodded

"That's very good, Ash." He praised, Ash's eyes widened and he tensed at the rare praise "The rest we can teach to Azalia as we go along." Not once did he look away from Azalia. "Azalia, do you know what you are? What you will be once your skin is ready?" Azalia shook her head; no "You will be, faster, stronger, smarter and more beautiful than any living creature possible. You will be completely unspoiled, the perfect little girl." Snow smiled that ugly, puffy smile "And you are my daughter. As my daughter, I want you to make me proud. Can you make me proud of you, Azalia?" The girl in question nodded furiously, yes, she would make her Father proud. "Good. This room is where you will be trained. You will learn to play the greatest game in all of Panem."

"T-The…Hun-Hunger G-Games…" Azalia stuttered out weakly with a hoarse voice, Snow's eyes widened

"Yes. And if you win the game, my dear daughter, I will be very, very proud of you. You will make me very happy."

In that moment, Azalia decided. She would become a player in the Games. No, not just that. But the _ultimate_ player. The Perfect Little Girl. She would make her Father happy, no matter the cost. Her fiery eyes flashed dangerously.

**So, there. Chapter 1**

**Damn, it's starting to sound like Rozen Maiden… :P Oh well.**

**Hope you enjoy it~ ^^**

**Review PLEASE!**

**-B**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**_

**Chapter 2**

Azalia spent the next few weeks learning how to speak whenever she could fit it in with her training sessions and her daily check-ups. She spent most of her time in the training area, known as the 'Play-Ground' by all in the association. Her Father and many scientists taught her. She absorbed every word and kept it locked inside her.

This is the main Science Research Association of Panem. She and Ash were created there; they were created to be the ultimate beings. She will learn to fight, hunt, kill and everything in between. Her Father is President Snow, President of Panem. Panem is made out of thirteen districts, shaped in a ring, with the Capitol in the middle. The Association is in the Capitol. District Thirteen is destroyed because they tried to kill Father. The Hunger Games is an annual event where 24 children between the ages of 12 and 18 are sent to an arena, only one can win. That's all the told her about the games. But she wanted to know more, but never said so, out of fear out angering her Father. Father told her that the games were needed to stop the districts from killing him; Azalia felt rage when she thought of someone trying to hurt her Father, she would kill anyone that tried, she always put 130% into each day.

Her days consisted of waking up in a cage, being escorted out of the cage to the Play-Ground, having a bit to eat, some water and some weird dark stuff Father said was for her metal to work, then training how to use knives, axes, arrows, swords, ropes and anything else that has the potential to kill. After about an hour and a half of full-on training, she was then escorted by guards to the lab, where the scientists checked her artificial heartbeat, whether her systems were working properly, then they would test her abilities, her strength, her speed, her reflexes and her IQ and jot down many, many notes as she ran distances, ran through mazes, threw weights and answered quizzes. It wasn't fun and very painful, they never gave anything to eat or drink after that little snack in the morning and she was shocked with electricity whenever she tried to rest. After that she went back to training until nightfall. By the time she was escorted back to her and Ash's cage late at night, she was dented, battered and cut, her systems sparking and seeping oils and, strangely, blood. Every night, she would curl up in a ball in a dark corner of the cage, with Ash right beside her. She could always trust Ash, they understood each other, and they were always there for each other, and they both felt the same way about their Father.

Soon, one day, whilst Azalia and Ash were learning more about knives, their favorite weapon of the many thousands they had, their Father appeared, smiling. Joy burst through both of the children and Azalia ran towards him, into his open arms, burying her metal face in his chest, gently though, for she was exceedingly strong.

"Hello there, my dear. I have great news." Azalia looked up at him, confused

"What is it, Father?" She asked, Azalia had become accustomed to talking very quickly, which made the scientists very happy and excited, but she was still learning

"Your skins are finished!" He smiled down at his 'daughter'. Azalia beamed happily back at him

"Really?!"

"Yes."

"Oh, Father, that's great!" Then, Azalia's face fell "But…I don't want mine just yet." She said quietly, moving back towards her training section

"Why not, Azalia?" Snow asked, his brow creasing in confusion and a twitch of anger appeared at the thought of the children disobeying, but he composed himself

"Because skin will hinder my training, Father. I want to become stronger, I want to be the ultimate player in your Games." Azalia replied, throwing yet another knife at a target where it struck it directly in the heart "Kill shot." Azalia murmured, the she looked at her Father "I do hope you understand, Father. I only wish to please you by excelling my expectations as your daughter." The girl spoke truthfully, she did not wish for her Father to be disappointed in her, which was a fate worse than to be slowly skinned alive. Snow stared at the metal girl in amazed shock, and then laughed out loud. Azalia jerked at the sudden reaction

"Ahahahaha! Azalia, my daughter! I am very glad to hear that from you! I think greatly of you and your brother, I know you can make me proud!" He smiled again at Azalia and then at Ash and then left with his escorts that followed him everywhere. Azalia smiled to herself and resumed her training, leaving the knives and heading for the larger blades, picking up an axe. Ash watched his little sister, protectively and then drifted towards the door that Father left through, he pressed his audio receptor against the hard surface of the door, he wasn't worried about anyone noticing him, his sister was distracting them, and with the recent praise from Father, the scientists and trainers will be going berserk trying to top her skills. Ash could hear Father and his right-hand-man, as he called him, chuckling and talking.

"I _am_ truly impressed with Azalia's growth and skill, she has developed more than I had hoped she would." Father said

"Yes, sir. Subject TA-2 has matured exceptionally and baffled our theories; she has far surpassed her 'elder siblings'. Ash too is improving at a shocking rate, yet has not surpassed Azalia." The right-hand-man agreed

"Mmm..yes. I think I might keep Ash a little longer….I must have Azalia trust me. She has grown a bond with him, a brotherly bond." Father chuckled darkly "The irony of that…" there was confusion in the others voice when he spoke again

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Oh, never mind that. Now. With Azalia's training, she will continue her fighting skills, as will Ash. Along with that we will feed her the information that is needed to get the response wanted. I need her to win the Hunger Games. And If she…no, _when _she does win, she will be brought back here to the lab and will continued to be studied…and used for other reasons…if necessary." Ash could picture his Father's ugly grin just from the sound of his voice, he shivered

"What will happen to Ash after the Games are won, sir?" The second in command looked at Father with a worried expression

"It doesn't matter. Cut him down and use his parts to repair Azalia if you have to. He's not important, he's just the…..back up, so to speak." Father's voice was cheerful. But Ash could find no 'cheer' in him.

Cut him down? What did that mean? Father was lying! Ash was important to Father! He was just joking around, Ash is sure of this.

Azalia bound over to her older brother and hugged him around his waist,

"Brother! Did you see me? Was I good?" She asked, smiling broadly, her raven hair flowing down her body in waves. Ash smiled back at her

"Yes. You were very good, Father is very proud."

Joy radiated on the younger's face before she grabbed his metal hand in her own,

"They said we get a special treat today! They want you to come too!" Azalia tugged on her elder brother's hand. Ash smiled at his innocent sister and followed her towards the scientists. Though, the words of his father echoed over and over in his mind.

'_Doesn't matter. Cut him down. Not important.'_

Ash's dental plates crushed together and he hissed

Lies. He was important. Father was tricking the others. Ash was stronger than Azalia and smarter too.

"To prepare for your release, we will educate you on the ways of the district you will be living in till their Games." One said curtly. Neither of the siblings could tell the scientists from the others, they were all the same to them. The two were lead to a dark room and strapped to chairs with electric pulses. Were all these restraints necessary, Ash thought? Did they not know how loyal they were to Father? A screen appeared in front of the two and glowed with different slides of the sixth district. Instructing them on the ways of the people. Ash and Azalia stared intently on the screen and locked everything they learnt into their minds.

"You can't let the people know what you are." The instructor said "You can't let them see how strong you are. Or you will fail."

Azalia whimpered, the thought of failure lead to the thought of Father's anger and sadness. Azalia promised herself and Father that she would not lose.

After the film ended they were quizzed four times, shocked by the electric pulses with each wrong answer or hesitation. Ash was distant, his mind muddled and everything seemed like a blur. Father's words were drilled into his mind and chilled his artificial body.

I am important, I will win, I can beat my sister, Father will be proud of me, Ash swore to himself.

"Take them to their cell." The order that the day was done. As soon as the restraints were off Ash, he stood abruptly

"I want to train some more." He declared, earning him confused looks. Ash repeated his words "I want to fight more."

Scientists with clip boards scribbled down notes furiously and the others all looked at each other.

"If you want. Take TA-2 to the cell." The instructor ordered, Azalia looked at her brother in confusion. Wasn't he tired?

"Brother…?" Azalia reached for him as she was led away, but Ash did not respond.

He will not lose to Azalia.

**So it's done.**

**It's about time, don't you think?**

**Please review.**

**-B**


End file.
